Your Fault
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: Connor was just sitting and enjoying the nice summer day when Haythem had to show up and ruin it, but when he catches sight of an Almanac page he recieves somewhat unwanted help from his father that ends up costing them the page. But whose fault is it? ONE-SHOT


_**Well hello there FanFiction! I am here writing yet another One-Shot due to my increasing boredom despite the fact it is now Summer Break. Anyway, I have just recently acquired Assassins Creed 3 and I haven't gotten very far on it and what I am writing is based off a small comic I spotted whilst browsing DeviantArt. The comic is titled Whose Fault by Doubleleaf and the idea belongs to them but I just wish to put this amusing little piece to words. :3 In all honesty I have no idea how Connor and Haythem's relationship is because I have no gotten that far, I am only basing what I know off of what I have seen on the internet, so forgive me if I mess something up. This fic is meant merely for my amusement and I do not wish to anger anyone if I do in fact get something mixed up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little drabble and**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

The summer air is hot and sticky in the great city of Boston. Connor, a young assassin, sits atop the roof of the Green Dragon Inn, observing the people with careful eyes. He snorts when a small insect starts buzzing about his face, but otherwise remains still. The native blinks away the sweat from his eyes as he watches a band of Redcoats march to the beat of their drummer boy down past a group of gossiping women. He sighs as another insect joins the previous one in a spastic dance in front of his eyes. Connor allows himself a soft chuckle as the two insects begin to fight, or at least, that's what it looks like.

"What are you chortling at, boy?" Connor's amusement drops from his face as he hears footsteps approach him from behind.

"What concern is it of yours?" Connor sneers as his father, Haythem Kenway, takes a spot next to him.

Haythem snorts. "Can I not be curious as to what my own son is doing?"

"No." Connor states plainly, pushing himself to his feet.

"You're so mature for your age." Haythem scowls. "Most young men your age would be chasing after those pretty little women down there."

Connor's expression remains stoic. "That's because I don't have time for chasing women. I must focus on my job as an assassin."

"Where's the fun in that?" Haythem mumbles as he gets to his feet. "I understand focusing on your duties, but there is a time where you should be more relaxed and stop to enjoy life."

The assassin simply stares at his father before pushing past him. "I must go."

Haythem shakes his head before following his son. "To where?"

"To wherever you are not."

"Ouch," Haythem's voice is laced in sarcasm. "Is it too much to ask for a little kind-"

He cuts off as Connor's hand slams into his chest, making him stumble back a bit. Haythem glares at the back of Connor's head. "What was that for?"

"A page," Connor points to the sky and Haythem sees a small shadow blowing in the soft breeze. "We must retrieve it."

"We?" Haythem snorts. "Just a moment ago you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Fine, I'll get it myself." Connor growls before turning to chase after it.

Haythem sighs. "Alright, I'll help you get it." He walks up to Connor and pulls his son back by the hood. "You go over to that chimney, cup your hands, and then push me up into the air. I will catch the page and land in that haystack over yonder, understand?"

Connor narrows his eyes before nodding. "Fine, just don't mess this up."

"But of course," Haythem hisses as he watches his son get into position. "Wait until you feel all my weight before pushing me up!"

"I know," Connor shouts back.

Haythem prepares himself as he watches the page fly by overhead. He pauses until the small parchment is about a foot away from Connor before pushing off and running full speed towards him. Connor's eyes widen as he sees his father's mass grow closer and closer and as he feels Haythem's foot press into his hands, he suddenly loses all his strength and forgets to push up. Haythem yelps when he reaches for the page and his fingers barely graze the rough texture of it. Connor gags internally as Haythem's manhood is thrust into his face at the most awkward angle. "Haythem," Connor chokes as he feels his legs begin to give out. "Get, off!"

"What?!" Haythem cranes his neck to look down at his son and in doing so, causes them to tumble off the roof.

Connor reaches out and tries to grab a window but his fingers slip and he smacks Haythem in the face. This makes the assassin snigger as he and his father tumble into a haystack with a loud thud. Haythem pops his head up and sees Connor writhing about in the hay. "What was that about?!"

Connor thrusts his head above the hay and sends his father the coldest of glares. "You need to lose some weight!"

"Are you saying that was my fault?!"

"I'm not saying it was mine!"

"Well you were the one who didn't push up on time!"

"Well I didn't realize that all those fancy English robes were a way of concealing your extra weight!"

"I am _not_ overweight and this was _not_ my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"It was not!"

"I will destroy you."

"We shall see, _boy_!"

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. The comic ends with them both saying "Your fault!" but I wanted to add a little more to the idea so… yeah. Anyway, I do not take credit for this idea and I do not own Connor or Haythem, unfortunately… P: Well… I hope you enjoyed… BYEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
